endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Email Replies: 10/21/14
Hey guys, '' ''Got so many awesome emails last week. Trying to keep up with them all. Thanks again for thinking of me. Here are a few more replies to let you know I'm paying attention. :) Transcript Welcome to my spaceship... Forgive, (laughs) has been a long day. But...I have some time this evening, and I wanted to answer some more email replies from you guys, because you're amazing. Okay! First up: is Jay. Jay says, "To Stella: I am only 13 but I'm still very interested in your website. "I have been following intensely via Twitter "and Google+. I am interested in what you're doing next, because I like your "website and thought your message was great, "I decided to make a promo poster (see attached). "I have shared it and your message. Thank you for teaching me about the Truth. Jay." Jay...first of all, you're amazing! Second of all, I wanted to show you this...Message received and very very welcomed. I will be saving this and your creative efforts are highly highly valuable! I welcome you so much to the team and hope that you will continue to make me incredible things just like this! I love that you are also sending this out and spreading the word, and I encourage you to continue to do that. And also, being thirteen? Pretty amazing! So keep on keepin' on, Jay! Keeping this with me right there... Next...we have... ...forgive my pronunciation...uh... Jere, I'm going to say. J-E-R-E. You can correct me if I'm wrong: "I'm a bit late from the start, "but one more student reporting in." Welcome! It's never too late to start. I'm so glad that you're here. The most important point is that you're here I if you want to catch up, I actually put up on my website a "How Do I Start?" page, so if you go to the front of the website and follow those instructions it will lead you to all the things that I've already posted, and I will keep updating you, so I'm just so glad that you're here. This next one is from JT. JT says: "Is there Morse code hidden in any of the puzzles so far, "or am I wasting my time?" JT, your efforts are very much recognized, but I don't want you wasting your time on anything that's not there... The next is from Jeff. Jeff says: "I came across all this by complete accident, but I'm already full "interest in this community." Excellent! "I've solved "all the challenges posted it so far. They give me something to do, and I "want to say thank you for giving me a chance to look into your life and see "how someone else might see the world. "I don't make friends easily. In fact I typically stay away from people," (Whispers) Me too... "But I feel this is a place where I might fit in, "where my skills, interests and input is welcome, so thank you for that, too! "Looking forward to continuing to better myself and to further my knowledge "of the Truth." Jeff! I am so happy to have you as a part of this community, As someone who has had a very protective childhood, I didn't get out very much at all for a very long time, so I completely empathize with that feeling, um, of anxiety, and I will have you know that each time I turn on this camera I get a massive surge of anxiety, so...I found it if I just keep doing it, it helps, so maybe that will help you. You are absolutely in the right place, and this is why I've made this, is so that people like you and I have a place to go, and a community to be involved with. So welcome! This next one is from Vincent: "Hi Stella! "I've already been involved with the last three challenges," Oh I know... "but it occurs to me that since I didn't start on October 7 "this email might be a vital part of your registration process so here I am!" Well, Vincent, hello! I really appreciate you being so thorough! I have been aware of you and at you been doing an incredible job, whenever you started so, welcome! If you need more information just feel free to explore the website. There is that part where I have "How Do I Start?" if you need, it but I don't think you do. Continue doing your great work! This next one is from Eugene who says, "There are 10 kinds of people: "those who understand binary notation "and those who do not!" (laughs) Eugene, this is brilliant! Please keep sending me things like this, because I really really enjoy that... very much, and I love where your head's at. You are in the right place. And that kind of thinking is going to get you very far...so thank you very much! That's all I have time for tonight, thank you so much everybody and I will try to do this again as soon as I possibly can. Okay, talk to you guys soon... Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Stella Category:October 2014